My Destruction Flag
by Aoi Megane-kun
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'
1. Chapter 1

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak perempuan berumur 8 tahun dari keluarga Duke Namikaze. Selama masa hidupku yang masih 8 tahun bisa dikatakan kalau aku adalah anak yang manja dan egois. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika kepalaku secara tidak sengaja membentur batu.

 ** _Chapter 1 : Aku mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya_**

* * *

Karena lagi asik-asiknya, aku baru bisa berhenti bermain game saat fajar tiba ... Dan sudah pasti aku hampir tidak tidur. Aku mengganti baju menjadi seragam sekolah, mencuci mukaku dengan air, dan menuju pintu depan tanpa menyisir rambutku.

Aku mendengarkan omelan ibuku "Tapi semua gadis-gadis SMA akan malu jika terlihat seperti ini." dan pura-pura mendengarkannya.

Setelah meninggalkan pintu masuk aku melompat ke sepeda favoritku sejak SMP dan mengayuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Setelah mencapai jalan aku terus mengayuh sepadaku meskipun berada di turunan. Mengayuh pedal, terus terus terus mengayuh hingga cepat sekali dan tidak bisa berhenti. Sepeda ini terus melaju hingga sampai ke jalan raya yang ramai. Dalam kesadaranku yang mulai memudar ... aku mendengar suara keluargaku yang berulang kali mengatakan "Si idiot ini!"

* * *

Itu adalah ingatanku dari kehidupan sebelumnya ... Aku mengingatnya karena kepalaku baru saja terbentur dengan cukup keras. Naruto Namikaze, umur delapan tahun. Sebagai satu-satunya putri dari Duke Namikaze, aku tumbuh dan dimanjakan sekali seperti bunga. Akibatnya, aku menjadi egois dan tumbuh menjadi putri yang angkuh.

Hari ini, aku diantar ke istana kerajaan oleh ayahku. Selain itu, seorang pangeran ketiga yang seumuran denganku dijadwalkan untuk memanduku di sekitar taman istana kerajaan.

Bertemu pangeran untuk pertama kalinya, rambut hitam dan mata onyx itu begitu indah bagaikan seorang malaikat. Dia begitu tenang dan bahkan membuatmu tidak akan berpikir jika dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia delapan tahun. Aku jatuh cinta dengan pangeran pada pandangan pertama, dan hanya berpikir untuk selalu menempel di dekatnya. Karena aku selalu dimanja, aku tidak peduli tentang orang lain atau semacamnya.

Kemudian, karena aku mengikuti pangeran begitu dekat, akhirnya aku menjadi terlalu dekat dan menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Momentum jatuh itu bukan masalah besar, tapi ... lokasinyalah yang menjadi masalah.

Ada taman batu hias tepat sebelum kami, dan itu membentur kepalaku dengan cukup keras. Benturan itu mengenai keningku, dan tampaknya menyeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Semua pelayan yang menemani sang pangeran menjadi panik.

... Namun, bagiku, melihat darah yang terus bercucuran bukanlah sebuah masalah. Entah bagaimana, karena shock membuat ingatanku di kehidupan sebelumnya kembali. Diriku di kehidupan sebelumnya, seorang murid SMA berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Ini artinya dalam tubuh anak berusia delapan tahun ini, ingatan selama tujuh belas tahun terus menerus datang memasuki pikirannya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa jika kepalaku akan mengalami konslet. Diriku yang terdiam segera dibawa ke ruang perawatan kemudian dibawa lagi ke Mansion setelahnya.

Setelah itu, aku terus mengalami demam tinggi selama lima hari ke depan.

* * *

Lima hari kemudian, demamku turun dan ingatanku mulai menyatu, dan aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat tidur. Kemudian entah mengapa, sang pangeran berada di hadapanku. Tampaknya, sang pangeran khawatir jika aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dan akhirnya mengunjungi kamarku.

"Halo, bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang, Miss Namikaze?"

Pangeran ketiga Sasuke memberikanku senyuman dan suara indahnya, akupun hanya bisa terpesona melihatnya. Ahhh, sungguh wajah yang manis dan indah ...

Sebelum kenangan di kehidupan sebelumnya kembali, Naruto tampaknya telah jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran Sasuke, tapi ... aku yang telah mengingat kembali ingatan selama tujuh belas tahun tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta dengan anak berusia delapan tahun.

Namun, Pangeran Sasuke telah menyembuhkanku hanya dengan bisa melihat penampilan menggemaskannya yang seperti malaikat. Onee-san tampaknya tanpa sadar merasa menjadi seorang kakak perempuan. Lalu, Pangeran Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah suram.

"Sungguh, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menbuat wajah anda terluka ..."

Tampaknya Pangeran Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa alasan ...

Sebenarnya ini terjadi karena aku hanya memikirkan untuk terus menempel Pangeran Sasuke dan membuatku terjatuh. Karena telah menyebabkan pertumpahan darah di taman istana yang indah ... Aku berkata dengan tulus "Tidak, tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf." aku menjawab terburu-buru.

"Tolong angkat kepala anda, Pangeran Sasuke. Kejadian ini, sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan saya sendiri. Sebaliknya, karena telah membuat orang-orang istana merasa tidak nyaman, aku harus segera kembali untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka."

Dan ketika aku menundukkan kepalaku, giliran sang pangeran yang memasang wajah terkejut.

Berpikir tentang mengapa pangeran terkejut, aku ingat bahwa aku masih seorang putri egois ketika bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Setelah melihat perubahan drastis pada diriku setelah lima hari berlalu, bahkan membuat semua pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah terkejut.

Tapi, setelah mendapatkan kembali kenangan dari tujuh belas tahun sebagai rakyat biasa, aku tidak lagi bertindak sok dan sombong seperti sebelumnya ...

Sekarang, semua penghuni mansion ramai oleh rumor tentang kepribadiaku yang telah berubah drastis karena kepalanya terbentur keras dan terbaring di tempat tidur terkena demam tinggi.

Bahkan pangeran, yang hanya bertemu sekali sebelumnya, terlihat sangat terkejut melihat perubahan diriku dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Namun, pangeran elit berusia delapan tahun itu segera pulih dari shock-nya.

"Tidak, jika saya lebih memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar... Saya tidak akan bertabrakan dengan anda... berpikir bahwa hal itu mungkin menimbulkan bekas luka di dahi Anda, saya benar-benar menyesal."

Pangeran kecil menunduk kepalanya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran yang baik. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan putri egois dari keluarga Duke Namikaze.

Tentu saja aku mendapat sedikit goresan karena kecelakaan ini tetapi itu sudah dijahit dengan rapi. Bekas luka horisontal sekitar satu sentimeter akan berbekas di dahiku. Tapi aku merasa ... hal itu tidak menjadi masalah jika masih ada luka kecil yang tersisa.

Meskipun bukan untuk menyombongkan diri, aku cukup liar di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Saat di sekolah dasar aku sering kejar-kejaran dengan kedua kakak laki-lakiku di sekitar pegunungan. Makanya aku sering terluka dan sering pula dijahit. Pada awalnya, ibuku selalu berkata "tapi kau seorang gadis!" Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia menyerah mengingatkanku.

Oleh karena itu, luka sekecil ini bukanlah suatu masalah bagiku.

"Tidak tidak. Tolong jangan khawatir tentang goresan seperti ini, Pangeran Sasuke. Lagipula, luka ini tiak menjadi masalah karena poni saya akan menutupinya. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku memberikan senyuman lebar kepada Pangeran Sasuke.

Lalu untuk beberapa alasan, sang pangeran terdiam dengan wajah lebih terkejut. Tidak hanya Pangeran Sasuke, para pelayan yang menemaninyapun ikut terkejut.

Entah mengapa, suasana di kamarku menjadi aneh.

Dalam suasana seperti itu, yang pertama untuk berbicara adalah Pangeran Sasuke.

Dia sungguh dewasa meskipun baru berusia delapan tahun. Aku sendiri yang secara mental berusia delapan ditambah tujuh belas tahun benar-benar harus mencontohnya.

"Well, meskipun anda tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hal ini tidaklah sama dalam masyarakat. Karena ini dapat mempengaruhi pernikahan anda di masa depan. "

"Oh ..."

Aku baru tersadar.

Memang, meskipun bekas luka satu sentimeter di dahi tidak akan mempengaruhi pernikahan di dunia sebelumnya. Namun, pada abad pertengahan di masyarakat bangsawan Eropa ini berbeda. Dalam dunia di mana perkawinan politik adalah hal yang lumrah, bahkan hal kecil bisa menjadi kerugian.

Pergaulan bangsawan ini benar-benar mengganggu. Jujur, ini terasa agak melankolis, meskipun aku tidak perlu melakukan debut sosial selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Ketika masih hanya Naruto, aku pikir memasuki masyarakat dewasa itu semudah mengambil sesuatu yang sudah tersedia. Begitu aku mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya, sekarang hal ini menjadi sangat rumit dan merepotkan.

Sebagai contoh awal, aku menjelajahi bukit seperti monyet saat masih SD, dan berubah menjadi seorang gadis otaku saat SMP serta menghabiskan waktuku mengurung diri di kamar, tidak mungkin bagi orang seperti itu untuk mulai bersosialisasi ...

Ahh, aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku ingin makan keripik kentang. Masih ada manga yang ingin ku baca. Aku ingin nonton anime. Aku ingin main video game!

"ruto-sama, Naruto-sama."

"Oh ya?"

Aku yang melamun memikirkan kehidupanku sebelumnya sampai-sampai lupa terhadap pangeran. Tampaknya dia telah berusaha sangat keras untuk berbicara denganku, tapi aku malah tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Pangeran, maafkan aku.

"Jadi, anda setuju kan?"

"... i, iya, saya mengerti."

Pangeran Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi serius. Karena aku tidak mendengar sama sekali, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, saya akan datang kembali menemui anda lain waktu, setelah kondisi anda membaik."

Pangeran mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum dan menunduk, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sejujurnya aku tidak mendengar apapun yang dia katakan, karenanya aku bingung mengapa ia berkata akan kembali berkunjung ... Yah, setidaknya aku bisa bertanya kepada pelayanku yang juga ada di ruangan nanti, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat pangeran pergi.

Dengan demikian kunjungan Pangeran pun selesai. Untuk saat ini, sangat melelahkan bagiku yang masih sakit untuk menerima tamu, tolong biarkan aku tidur lagi. Selamat ma—

"Ojou-sama! Selamat ! "

Salah satu maidku, Shizune, membangunkanku yang baru saja akan kembali tidur. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur ... Shizune, yang juga berada di ruang ini selama kunjungan Pangeran Sasuke, tampak bersemangat untuk suatu alasan.

Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Aku penasaran kenapa ini bisa terjadi, mungkinkah pesona pangeran itu terlalu berlebihan? Tanpa menyadari ekspresi kesalku, Shizune meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Meskipun Pangeran Sasuke hanyalah pangeran ketiga, dia sangat berbakat. Ketika raja nanti menentukan pewaris tahtanya, kemungkinan besar Pangeran Sasuke lah yang akan terpilih. Untuk bisa menjadi tunangan Pangeran Sasuke, tidaklah berlebihan jika mengatakan ojou-sama bisa menjadi ratu di masa depan. Selamat atas pertunangan anda!"

Huh, apa, eh, apa ? Aku merasa seperti baru saja mendengar kata-kata aneh. Siapa yang baru saja bertunangan?

"Uhh ... Shizune, apa yang kau katakan? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? "

"Baik! Untuk menjadi tunangan Pangeran Sasuke, tidaklah berlebihan jika mengatakan ojou-sama bisa menjadi ratu di masa depan. Selamat atas pertunangan anda, Ojou-sama! "

"Siapa? Pertunangan siapa katamu ta..."

"Apa yang anda katakan, Ojou-sama! Tentu saja itu Pangeran Sasuke dan Naruto Ojou-sama ! "

"~~~~~ APA ! ?"

Teriakanku bergema di dalam mansion. Karena cedera dikepalanya dan demam, sekali lagi Ojou-sama telah... yah rumor itu terus beredar selama beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Dan lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'

 ** _Chapter 2 : Pertunangan yang sudah di tentukan._**

* * *

Untuk saat ini, entah bagaimana aku kembali tersadar.

Aku mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari Shizune. Dia menjelaskan apa yang tidak aku dengar saat Pangeran Sasuke berbicara denganku.

Tampaknya Pangeran Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menyebabkan kejadian ini. Dia merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menimbulkan bekas luka di wajahku dan jalan keluar yang dia ambil untuk menyelesaikannya adalah menikahiku.

Astaga, Pangeran Sasuke masih berusia delapan tahun. Hal ini masih terlalu awal baginya. Meskipun aku memikirkan ini sebagai warga _dunia lain_ , aku juga mengerti jika tidak ada hal seperti 'terlalu dini' di dunia ini.

Aku masih memiliki ingatan selama delapan tahun berada di dunia ini. Memang, baru setengah tahun yang lalu pertunangan kakak laki-laki Pangeran Sasuke telah diumumkan dan itu pun ketika umurnya baru menginjak 10 tahun.

Tak jauh beda, bagi diriku yang hidup di dunia ini sebagai Naruto Namikaze dari keluarga seorang duke, tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk menikah dengan keturunan kerajaan.

Menjadi tunangan dari pangeran yang seperti malaikat, dan mungkin akan menjadi ratu di masa depan. Bagi putri bangsawan lain, mungkin ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika orang tuaku medengar hal ini, mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Tapi ... bagi diriku ... Jujur, ini sangatlah menjengkelkan.

Maksudku, Meskipun aku benci harus menghadiri pesta atau acara bangsawan lainnya ... tetapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Faktanya, aku telah bertungangan dengan seorang pangeran, menjadi sesuatu seperti calon ratu ... benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

Ahh~ Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangannya sekarang juga. Tetapi Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada keluarga dan pelayanku yang sudah terlanjur gembira sesuatu seperti "Aku benar-benar benci dia..."

Huuuuuuh ... Aku sangat frustasi.

Bagaimanapun, yang menyebabkan luka kecil sepele seperti ini adalah aku, kejadian ini sepenuhnya merupakan kesalahanku sendiri. Berpikir jika Pangeran Sasuke akan merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku ...

Aku melihat ke arah cermin kecil yang ada di tanganku dan kembali menghela nafas. Cermin itu memantulkan wajah seorang gadis yang sedang tertekan. Bekas luka tampak dengan jelas berada di atas dahinya.

Dibandingkan wajahku di kehidupan sebelumnya yang seperti rubah, wajah ini terlihat cantik. Bagaimanapun, pandangan mata berwarna biru cerahku terlihat kuat dan tajam. Terus terang hal ini memberikan kesan yang dalam.

Jika aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bibir tipisku sedikit, akan terlihat seperti gambaran seorang " _gadis kejam_ ". Meskipun di dalamnya adalah seorang gadis otaku yang bertingkah seperti monyet. Jadi, aku tidak berpikir bisa menjadi pasangan yang pantas bagi seorang yang tampan dan pintar seperti Pangeran Sasuke.

Aku kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

...

Meskipun kedua orang tuaku masih ingin berbicara banyak hal. Aku merasa merasa sangat terganggu akan kehadian mereka dan berkata "Aku masih butuh banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhku." agar mereka segera keluar dari kamarku.

Kasur tempatku tidur saat ini tiga kali lebih bagus ketimbang kasur yang kugunakan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Jujur.

Saat demam tinggiku selama lima hari mulai turun, lalu mendapat kunjungan dari pangeran... Aku tak punya waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkan tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Jadi, setelah aku benar-benar sendiri, aku mulai memikirkannya. Diriku yang sebelumnya merupakan anak ketiga dari seorang karyawan biasa dan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bekerja paruh waktu.

Karena aku adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya, kupikir aku selalu dimanja. Aku menghabiskan tahun-tahun SD-ku dengan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama kedua kakak laki-lakiku di pegunungan.

Ketika masuk SMP aku berteman dengan seorang otaku, dan akhirnya terpengaruh olehnya. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan membeli manga, doujinshi, anime, DVD, dan game. Saat SMA, karena rekomendasi temanku tadi, aku mulai sering bermain otome games.

Ahh~ itu mengingatkanku, otome game yang baru saja kubeli, aku belum menyelesaikannya saat kehidupanku sebelumnya berakhir...

Aku baru saja membeli otome game itu beberapa hari sebelum aku kehilangan kontrol sepadaku dan mengalami kecelakaan.

Atas saran dari teman otakuku, otome game yang baru saja kubeli mempunyai setting Eropa abad pertengahan dan mengambil latar belakang sebuah sekolah sihir. Aku cukup kecanduan karenanya. Selain sekolah, makan, dan mandi, semua waktuku dihabiskan untuk memainkannya.

Malam itu aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia bersama dengan pangeran yang agak jahat dan sadis, menyimpan dan mencoba mencari jalan yang berbeda berulang kali... Namun, itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, matahari sudah terbit terlebih dahulu...

Ahh ... Mengapa aku terlalu bersemangat? Jika saja waktu itu aku tidur lebih awal ...

'Tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah', ungkapan itu cocok untuk menggambarkan diriku saat ini.

Entah bagaimana, aku memperjelas senyum pangeran yang super jahat itu di pagi hari. Pada pandangan pertama, dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang biasa ada di dalam dongeng, Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat jahat dan sadis.

Karena dia selalu bisa melakukan apapun dengan sempurna, dia selalu merasa bosan setiap harinya tidak peduli dengan siapapun dia bersama.

Nantinya, akan muncul seorang heroine yang tak dapat ditebak, penuh semangat dan selalu ceria yang akan menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dimulai dengan ketertarikan dan berubah menjadi cinta. Seperti itulah jalan ceritanya.

Karena pangeran ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat buruk, dia tidak bisa menjadi populer. Juga, karakter saingan di rute pangeran ini cukup merepotkan.

Dia adalah putri dari Duke yang telah bertunangan dengan sang pangeran sejak kecil. Mereka bertunangan karena pangeran telah menyebabkan bekas luka pada sang putri saat ia masih kecil.

Karena bekas luka ini, dia selalu menganggap pangeran sebagai miliknya, mengikat pangeran padanya, dan menganggu sang heroine serta mencoba membuat mereka berpisah.

Namun, bekas luka itu sebenarnya sudah hilang dan sang pangeran jahat telah mengetahuinya. Tetapi dia membiarkannya agar tidak didekati oleh putri para bangsawan lainnya. Akan tetapi, kebenaran menjadi semakin jelas.

Bagaimanapun, putri bangsawan yang kejam itu melakukan berbagai hal yang luar biasa untuk menghalangi sang heroine. Man~ dia sangat menjengkelkan.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar cerita ini di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Karena kesalahan pangeran di masa kecilnya, bertunangan karena luka di dahi, gadis bangsawan yang mengklaim pangeran miliknya."

Nama pangeran yang sangat sadis di dalam game itu pasti ... Pangeran Sasuke ... dan nama gadis bangsawan yang kejam itu adalah, uh ... putri seorang Duke, Naruto Namikaze!?

Aku buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat wajahku lagi dengan cermin tangan.

Melihat wajah tajam dari gadis kejam itu. Ini seharusnya menjadi wajah seseorang yang jahat. Ta-tapi, menjadi sesuatu seperti penjahat ... Tetapi, hal seperti itu ...

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA KAN~~~~!?"

Hari ini, jeritanku menggema ke seluruh mansion untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan dengan demikian, "Ojou-sama seharusnya diperiksa lagi oleh dokter dengan seksama." Bisik semua penghuni mansion.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **L :** Mungkin di chapter ini sudah lumayan jelas?

 **Mini :** Errr ... sebenarnya disini saya membuat Naruto itu super bodoh. Pikirannya itu sederhana dan lumayan gak peka, tapi justru itu yang bikin lucu. Untuk pair tetap sepertinya akan sulit, karena ya ... Harem Naruto itu banyak ... pokoknya lihat ke depannya deh.

 **Leonardo :** Masih lama :3

 **Nitasyanur :** Naruto gak di dua'in, dia itu terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai gak sadar kalau ada yang suka sama dia :)

Aoi Megane-kun log out ...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Dan lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'

 ** _Chapter 3 : Strategy Meeting_**

* * *

Untuk sekarang, aku harus memastikan jika ini benar-benar dunia dari otome game. Aku tidak bisa dengan gegabah memutuskan jika ini adalah dunia dari game hanya karena mempunyai nama dan setting yang sama.

Pertama-tama, aku memutuskan untuk menulis semua hal yang bisa ku ingat tentang otome game tersebut.

Nama game yang sedang aku mainkan sebelum mati adalah "Fortune Lover" — Game yang bersetting di Negara Eropa dengan gaya abad pertengahan dimana terdapat pedang dan sihir. Dengan sekolah sihir sebagai panggungnya, ini adalah sebuah otome game tentang cinta dan kerajaan.

Di dunia ini sebagian besar bangsawan lahir dengan kemampuan menggunakan sihir. Terkadang beberapa orang biasa juga bisa menggunakan sihir, tetapi itu sangatlah langka. Dan ketika seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir mencapai umur lima belas tahun, agar bisa mengajari mereka cara menggunakan sihir dengan benar, mereka dikirim ke sekolah sihir.

Sang heroine adalah seorang gadis biasa yang terdaftar di sekolah sihir, kehadirannya sangatlah langka. Bagi sang heroine tiba-tiba masuk ke sekolah yang dipenuhi para bangsawan, dengan sifatnya yang penuh semangat dan cerdas, pastinya dia akan mendapatkan berbagai kesulitan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sihir di dunia ini dibagi menjadi "Air, Api, Tanah, Angin, dan Cahaya". Tanah adalah tipe sihir yang paling umum. Cahaya adalah tipe sihir terkuat dari kelima tipe yang ada, tetapi hanya orang berbakat saja yang bisa menggunakannya.

Tentunya, sang heroine mempunyai kemampuan menggunakan sihir cahaya.

"Empat target yang bisa didapatkan"

Pertama adalah pangeran ketiga dari kerajaan yang coba aku dapatkan saat malam sebelum aku mati, Pangeran "Sasuke Uchiha". Dia memiliki rambut hitam, seorang pangeran bermata onyx yang benar-benar menawan. Tetapi agak sinting, dengan kepribadian yang kejam.

Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan sedikit usaha. Dia juga tidak tertarik terhadap apapun dan seringkali merasa bosan. Dia mempunyai seorang tunangan (Naruto Namikaze, putri dari Duke) sejak masih kecil. Tipe sihirnya adalah api.

Target kedua adalah pangeran keempat, saudara kembar Pangeran Sasuke, "Kyuubi Uchiha". Dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang buruk karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan dan tidak bisa sebaik saudaranya Sasuke.

Meskipun mereka kembar, penampilan mereka terlihat berbeda. Dia mempunyai rambut merah acak-acakan dan onyx yang indah. Karena dia adalah anak bungsu, dia tumbuh cukup dimanja. Tipe sihirnya adalah air.

Yang ketiga adalah saudara tiri dari Naruto Namikaze, "Gaara Namikaze". Dia diadopsi dari keluarga cabang karena mempunyai bakat sihir yang luar biasa, tetapi dia selalu kesepian di masa kecilnya karena saudara perempuan dan ibu tirinya sering bersikap dingin padanya.

Karena dia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang kurang percaya diri dan selalu berpura-pura. Mata hijau tenangnya sangat memikat. Tipe sihirnya adalah tanah.

Target keempat adalah teman masa kecil Kyuubi dan Sasuke, putra dari perdana menteri, "Sai Yamanaka". Meskipun dia terlihat paling normal diantara keempat target, kepribadiannya yang pemalu serta pendiam membuatnya sulit untuk didekati. Dia mempunyai rambut dan mata berwarna hitam. Tipe sihirnya adalah angin.

Dan sekarang kita bahas tentang karakter yang menjadi rival sang heroine.

Putri satu-satunya dari Duke Namikaze. "Naruto Namikaze", seorang putri yang manja serta egois. Karena Pangeran Sasuke melukai dirinya saat masih kecil, mereka akhirnya bertunangan.

Karena bekas luka ini pula, Naruto mengklaim pangeran sebagai miliknya, dan mengikat pangeran padanya. Selain itu, dia tidak terlalu suka saat tiba-tiba mendapatkan seorang adik tiri dan sering mengganggunya. Tipe sihirnya adalah tanah.

Ngomong-ngomong, terdapat rute harem yang belainan dalam game ini.

Dan, karakter yang paling penting bagiku adalah tindakan dari seorang Naruto Namikaze saat di dalam game. Di rute Pangeran Sasuke, bahkan di rute saudara tiri Gaara, dia selalu menjadi kendala terbesar bagi sang heroine. Begitu juga bagi rute harem lainnya. Bagaimanapun, dia seorang penjahat yang gigih.

Maksud penjahat perempuan yang gigih adalah ...

Jika heroine sukses mendapatkan Pangeran Sasuke, dan mendapatkan akhir bahagia-Naruto akan menyerang sang heroine dengan pisau karena dipenuhi kecemburuan, tetapi malah dibunuh oleh Pangeran Sasuke. Pangeran Sasuke lebih memilih melindungi sang heroine daripada tunangannya sendiri —Putri seorang duke— ... dan akan berkelana ke berbagai negara bersama sang heroine.

Ngomong-ngomong, baik di akhir bahagia atau di akhir yang buruk (bagi heroine), Naruto akan diasingkan atau terbunuh.

...

...

...

Apa? Bukankah ini aneh!? Aku akan diasingkan di akhir bahagia, dan terbunuh di akhir yang buruk. Tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk Naruto Namikaze!? Hanya akhir buruk!?

Aku mencoba mengkonfirmasi fakta-fakta dengan menulis semua yang aku ingat ke dalam kertas. Mengumpulkan informasi tentang para bangsawan dari orang tuaku dan memerintahkan para pelayan untuk terus mengunjungi perpustakan guna memeriksa sejarah dari kerajaan ini.

Dokter kembali dipanggil untuk memeriksaku karena aku sering terlihat acak-acakan dengan mata yang memerah, tapi aku menolak menemuinya karena saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisiku.

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari berlalu ... Aku tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengakuinya.

Setelah menyelidikinya, tak diragukan lagi, aku yakin ...

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengakui ...

Jika ini adalah dunia dari otome game "Fortune Lover"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aku akhirnya yakin jika dunia ini sebernarnya adalah "Fortune Lover," otome game yang aku mainkan tepat sebelum kematianku di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Meskipun begitu, hanya karena aku telah mengakuinya bukan berarti aku juga telah menerima akhir buruk yang nantinya akan di alami Naruto Namikaze.

Sejujurnya, entah itu diasingkan, ataupun terbunuh, tolong hindari aku dari semua itu.

Karena aku telah mati di usia muda pada kehidupan sebelumnya, aku ingin bersantai bersama kucing kesayanganku saat tua nanti!

Jadi, sudah diputuskan akan di adakaan pertemuan strategi untuk menghindari Destruction Flag-ku!

Ketua Naruto Namikaze.

Wakil Naruto Namikaze.

Sekertaris Naruto Namikaze.

[Note: Coba banyangin aja Naruto pakek jurus seribu bayangan terus ngelakuin diskusi sama bayangannya ^_^]

Aku mencoba memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Setelah semua, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kuajak bertukar pendapat.

Sebagai contoh, entah itu berkonsultasi pada dokter atau para maidku, mereka pasti akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh jika aku tiba-tiba mengatakan "Dunia ini adalah sebuah otonome game di kehidupanku sebelumnya!"

Jika aku benar-benar mengatakan hal itu pada mereka, sudah dapat dipasti aku akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Nah kemudian, sesi pertama dari pertemuan strategi untuk menghindari akhir tragis Naruto Namikaze dimulai.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang punya ide bagus?"

"Ya~."

"Ok. Kalau begitu, silahkan ke depan, Naruto Namikaze-san."

"Pertama-tama, aku pikir kita harus membatalkan pertunangan dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Tanpa hal itu, tidak akan terjadi akhir yang buruk di dalam rutenya."

"Itu ada benarnya, tapi... karena pangeran sendiri yang mengusulkan hal itu, bisakah kita membatalkan tanpa menyinggung perasaan keluarganya?"

"Yeah, itu yang menjadi masalah."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita tidak pergi ke sekolah sihir? Dengan cara ini bukankah kita tidak akan bertemu ataupun berinteraksi dengan sang heroine?"

"Tetapi, semua orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir diwajibkan untuk pergi ke sekolah sihir. Karena Naruto sudah menunjukkan kekuatan sihirnya saat berusia lima tahun, mustahil ayah mengabulkannya sebanyak apapun kita memohon."

"Urgh, semua karena sihir tanah tak berguna ini!"

"Yang terpenting, bukankah akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak menganggu sang heroine?"

"Ya, aku setuju!"

"Tapi, di dalam game, para pengikut Naruto menggangu heroine bersama, bagaimana jika kita dituduh sebagai dalangnya meskipun tidak melakukan hal itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu, tunangan kita adalah pangeran kejam Sasuke. Agar bisa bersama sang heroine, besar kemungkinan jika pangeran akan berusaha menyingkirkan kita pada akhirnya!"

"Hal seperti itu ... lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"... Aku tak ingin terbunuh."

"... Jika diasingkan ke negara lain seorang diri, aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ..."

"Untuk saat ini, mari tenangkan diri dulu. Aku punya rencana yang bagus."

"Kau punya ide baguus?"

"Pertama, dalam kasus ini ... berlatih pedang adalah yang harus kita lakukan jika pangeran Sasuke ingin membunuh kita. Dalam keadaan darurat, kita tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan mudah, dan akan melawan balik!"

"Ahh, tentu!"

"Dan jika kita harus bertahan seorang diri saat diasingkan, aku sarankan agar kita memperkuat sihir kita!"

"Bagaimana kita melakukan hal itu? faktanya, sihir yang bisa digunakan Naruto hanyalah sihir tanah yang tidak berguna."

"Di negara lain, para penyihir sangat jarang ditemukan. Jadi, jika kita mempunyai kemampuan di jenis sihir apapun, meskipun nantinya kita diasingkan ke negara lain, itu pasti tak akan sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan di dalam game, Naruto terlalu sibuk mengejar Pangeran Sasuke, nilai-nilainya sangatlah buruk! Dia tidak pernah melatih sihirnya. Jadi saat pergi keluar nanti, setidaknya kita bisa menggunakan sihir sampai batas tertentu!"

"Oh, benar sekali!"

"Terdengar bagus!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya. Jadi rencana kita adalah berlatih ilmu pedang dan sihir secara menyeluruh."

"Okay~~~."

Dan dengan begitu, Pertemuan pertama untuk menghindari akhir kehancuran Naruto Namikaze telah diputuskan.

Jika saja ada satu orang lagi selain Naruto Namikaze di pertemuan ini, mungkin pertemuannya tidak akan menghasilkan kesimpulan yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. Sayangnya, tanpa ide lainnya, Naruto Namikaze tak punya pilihan selain memikirkan semuanya sendiri

Sayang sekali, jika saja ada seseorang yang menemani kami.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Info.**

 _Otome Game_ atau dikenal dengan nama lain Otoge adalah game perpaduan antara 'Novel Visual' dan 'Simulasi Game' yang protagonisnya merupakan perempuan. Game jenis ini lebih fokus pada romance dan cerita, jadi anak-anak perempuan pasti pada suka. Apalagi (biasanya) karakter cowoknya ganteng-ganteng / kece-kece.

Ada juga jenis game semacam ini yang (pastinya) disukai anak cowok, tahu Eroge? #pacmanemoticon

 _Flag_ adalah tanda akan munculnya suatu event yang berhubungan dengan seseorang/sesuatu dimana tanda tersebut merupakan event penting yang menuju ke suatu chara ending route.

Dengan kata lain, _Destruction Flag_ adalah event yang akan membuat Naruto mengalami Sad Ending (diasingkan / dibunuh) tanpa adanya Happy Ending.

 **Author Note :**

Trimakasih bagi kalian yang masih mengikuti cerita ini, walau pun konsepnya _bingungin_ ... saya harap anda menikmatinya. Alasan saya update cepat karena cerita ini udah di susun sampai chapter 6, selebihnya bakalan jarang-jarang.

* * *

Oke mungkin itu aja, Aoi Megane-kun Log out ...


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Dan lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'

 **Chapter 4 : Kedatangan Flag Kehancuran**

* * *

Sesuai dengan keputusan pertemuan strategi, keesokan harinya aku mulai melakukan latihan spesial untuk meningkatkan ilmu pedang dan sihirku.

Tentu saja, kedua orang tuaku merasa aneh. Dan mereka menatapku ragu saat mengetahui aku tiba-tiba ingin berlatih. Tapi aku meyakinkan mereka dengan berkata "Aku ingin berlatih untuk melindungi diri, dan supaya aku tidak merasa malu saat pergi ke sekolah sihir di masa depan nanti."

Dengan ekspresi seakan sudah menyerah, orang tuaku akhirnya setuju. Ekspresi mereka kala itu terlihat mirip seperti ekspresi kedua orang tuaku di kehidupan sebelumnya, entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa rindu.

Jadi aku memohon kepada ayah yang masih terlihat tidak percaya, untuk mendatangkan guru ilmu pedang dan sihir, akan tetapi...

Kami hanya bisa menemukan guru ilmu pedang, sedangkan guru yang bisa mengajarkan sihir sangatlah langka dan sulit didapatkan.

Jadi untuk saat ini, agar bisa meningkatkan sihirku, aku hanya akan meminjam buku-buku tentang ilmu sihir dari perpustakan dan langsung membacanya.

Aku membuka halaman pertama buku tebal tentang sihir di pojok sebuah kebun yang luas. "Pertama, dalam rangka meningkatkan kekuatan sihir, berinteraksi langsung dengan sumber kekuatan sihir itu sendiri sangatlah penting."

Untuk memulainya, kesampingkan dulu ilmu pedang, tak ada hal seperti sihir di duniaku sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, tak ada satupun hal yang aku ketahui tentang sihir di dunia ini. Semuanya dimulai dari nol.

Berinteraksi langsung dengan sumber kekuatan sihir, hah?

Tipe sihirku adalah tanah, dan sihir itu sangatlah buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong, sihir yang bisa aku gunakan saat ini hanyalah —Menggerakkan tanah ke atas sebanyak dua-tiga centimeter. Hanya ini, apa akan ada gunanya?

Sihir "menggerakkan tanah ke atas sebanyak dua-tiga centimeter." Karena namanya terlalu panjang, mari menyingkatnya dengan nama "Earth Thud," dengan sihir ini Naruto di dalam game tak akan mampu mengalahkan sang heroine.

Well, singkatnya aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan siapapun dengan sihir "Earth Thud" ini.

Sungguh, ini sihir yang sangat tidak berguna.

Tetapi jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggunakan "Earth Thud," sudah pasti aku tak akan bertahan dari sad ending! Aku harus meningkatkan kekuatan sihirku dengan cara apapun!

Namun aku tak bisa berinteraksi dengan sumber sihirku sendiri. Karena sihirku adalah bumi, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus berbicara dengan bumi?

Berinterkasi dengan bumi... berinteraksi dengan bumi... untuk berinteraksi dengan bumi ...

... Ah, itu dia!

x-x-x-x-x

"Uhh ... Ojou-sama, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Maidku Shizune bertanya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Apa? Aku hanya sedang membajak tanah!"

Aku dengan riang menjawabnya sambil bekerja menggunakan pakaian yang ku pinjam dari tukang kebun. Mulai hari ini, aku akan membuat ladang di sudut taman luas dari mansion kami.

"Uhh ... saya pikir Ojou-sama sedang berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir, lalu mengapa Ojou-sama membajak tanah?"

"Aku membuat ladang dan membajak tanah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihirku!"

"Ojou-sama, Maafkan saya, saya takut saya tidak mengerti ..."

Shizune yang pada awalnya sudah terlihat bingung, setelah mendengar jawabanku dia terlihat lebih kebingungan lagi.

"Well, di buku sihir yang aku baca. Dikatakan jika hal pertama yang harus dilakukan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihirmu adalah berinteraksi langsung dengan sumber kekuatan sihir. Itu adalah yang terpenting!. Jadi, karena sumber sihirku adalah bumi! Untuk berinteraksi dengannya, aku harus membuat ladang!"

Di kehidupanku sebelumnya, karena rumah keluarga ibuku merupakan area pertanian, saat liburan sekolah aku sering ikut bekerja di sana. Dan nenekku sering berkata padaku, "Membuat ladang adalah cara kami berinteraksi dengan bumi."

Beruntung aku masih mengingat ajaran nenek, mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk membuat ladang agar bisa lebih berinterkasi dengan bumi!

Tentu saja, aku terlebih dahulu menanyakan hal ini dengan tukang kebun untuk mendapatkan izin darinya.

Aku meminjam cangkul dan beberapa set pakaian kerja. Namun, saat aku berbicara dengan tukang kebun tersebut, dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang kedua orang tuaku berikan. (Menyerah/pasrah)

Jadi, untuk mencegah akhir kehancuran dan meningkatkan kekuatan sihirku, aku berkerja keras membajak ladang.

"Berinteraksi dengan sumber sihir, berinteraksi dengan bumi ... hingga harus membuat ladang ... saya merasa anda mungkin mendapatkan pemahaman dasar yang salah ..."

Entah mengapa, Shizune masih tampak menggerutu tentang sesuatu dengan pelan Tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan mengolah tanah dengan cangkulku.

Masih ada tujuh tahun tersisa sebelum aku harus menghadiri sekolah. Tak hanya "Earth Thud", aku harus bisa menggunakan beberapa sihir lainnya agar bisa menghasilkan uang untuk hidup.

Dengan cara ini, aku terus membajak ladang dengan hanya memikirkan hal itu sampai ...

Shizune yang sedang bergumam pelan, tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"AHH! Ini bukan waktunya Ojou-sama membajak ladang! Sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi! Pangeran... Pangeran Sasuke sedang mencari anda di mansion!"

"Eh... Kenapa?"

Aku tanpa sadar menjatuhkan cangkul yang sedang ku pegang.

"Kenapa? Ojou-sama, bukankah pangeran datang untuk memberikan salam pertunangan!"

"Ah, begitukah."

Sangat berbahaya, aku sepenuhnya lupa tentang hal itu.

"Lagi pula, kita tak bisa membiarkannya menunggu! Mari lekas membuat anda siap dan kembali ke mansion!"

"Ye-yeah!"

Aku tak mau pangeran melihatku menggunakan pakaian kerja yang kotor ini. Aku harus segera kembali ke mansion, akan tetapi...

Ini sudah sangat terlambat... Pangeran Sasuke yang sedang menunggu di dalam telah dibawa ke kebun oleh para pelayan.

Namun, para pelayan tampak kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sosok Ojou-sama yang mereka cari.

Tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka jika Ojou-sama yang seharusnya melatih sihirnya malah membajak ladang menggunakan pakaian kerja.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Haruskah aku kembali ke mansion dulu dan mengganti pakaianku sebelum soseorang menyadarinya lalu kembali ke sini? Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal itu...

Aku bertatapan dengan seseorang yang menyadari diriku. Orang itu telah merasakan jika dari awal aku sedang kebingungan, dan dengan memasang senyum yang indah datang menghampiriku.

"Well, bukankah ini Naruto Ojou-sama, yang aku dengar sedang melatih sihirnya di taman. Kupikir akan lama jika harus menunggu di dalam mansion, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung menemuinya ... apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Pangeran ketiga Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman seperti malaikat di wajahnya. Diriku yang sebelumnya sangat mengagumi senyum manis tersebut. Tapi...

Setelah aku menyadari jika dia adalah pangeran kejam dari game "Fortune Lover", senyumannya sekarang terlihat seperti seringai seorang iblis.

Terlebih lagi, sementara dia tampak tersenyum, tingkahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang mengejek dan berpikir ' _apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis aneh ini di sini memakai pakaian kotor seperti itu_ '.

Para pelayan di belakangnya membeku dengan mata terpaku pada sang pangeran, bukankah mereka telah dibutakan oleh kesempurnaan pangeran Sasuke?

Sementara itu, ayahku yang juga ikut datang bersama semua orang memiliki wajah yang tampak begitu pucat. Ngomong-ngomong, ibuku sudah terlihat sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai hanya untuk berdiri pun dia harus dibantu oleh pelayan.

Tidak ada gunanya mengelak karena mereka sudah melihatku menggunakan pakaian kerja.

Melihat para pelayan yang terdiam, dan juga karena orang tuaku sudah datang ke sini, aku memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan semua hal itu. Aku berpura-pura memasang sikap tak peduli.

"Selamat siang Pangeran Sasuke. Saya sangat menyesal karena telah membuat anda repot dengan datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui saya ... Dalam rangka agar dapat meningkatkan kekuatan sihir, saat ini saya sedang berinteraksi dengan bumi."

"Ohh, berinteraksi dengan bumi?"

"Ya, saya pikir cara terbaik untuk berinteraksi dengan bumi adalah dengan membuat ladang, karena itu saya telah membajak tanah untuk membuat ladang."

"... untuk berinteraksi dengan bumi dan membuat ladang..."

Medengar jawaban riangku, Pangeran Sasuke yang sejak tadi tersenyum kini menundukkan kepala dan bahunya tampak sedikit bergeta. Uh-oh, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah...

Tidak mungkin.

Aku menahan napasku, bersiap jika nantinya aku akan diasingkan bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah sihir.

Setelah beberapa saat, bahu Pangeran Sasuke berhenti bergetar dan dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum.

Aku lega melihat jika dia tidak tampak marah.

"Jadi seperti itu. Membajak ladang adalah cara baru untuk berlatih meningkatkan sihir, begitukan?"

Apakah itu merupakan cara baru? Karena aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang sihir, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba, pangeran berjalan ke arahku. Ia perlahan berlutut di depanku sambil memegang tanganku.

"Lady Naruto.. saya harus melanjutkan percakapan kita tempo hari dan secara resmi datang melamar anda untuk pertunangan kita. Aku minta maaf karena dengan kasar telah meminta anda di tempat seperti ini, tapi apakah anda mau memberi saya kehormatan untuk menerima pertunangan kita?"

"...Eh, ah, ya."

Dengan gerakan mengalir, Pangeran Sasuke tanpa terduga memegang tanganku, dan menekan bibirnnya ke sana. Well, ini hampir seperti adegan kisah di dongeng. Tetapi karena aku menggunakan pakaian kerja, gambar yang dihasilkan pasti tidak cukup memuaskan.

Aku menerima proposal dari seorang pangeran yang sedang berlutut. Jika ini adalah putri keluarga bangsawan lainnya, atau Naruto sebelum mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Aku yakin mereka akan melompat-lompat dan menari kegirangan, tapi bagiku...

Tanganku yang ditutupi kotoran menyentuh mulutnya...

Maksudku, bukankah saat ini seharusnya aku mengatakan "Seseorang seperti saya mungkin tidak cukup layak untuk bersanding dengan pangeran" lalu menolaknya? Oh tidak! Tanpa sadar, aku hanya mengikuti arus dan menjawab "ya". Aku tak bisa mengubahnya lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan~!?

Terlebih lagi. Baik para pelayan keluarga Namikaze maupun para pelayan pangeran Sasuke terasa seperti memberikan atmosfer "Selamat..." padaku.

Aku merasa seolah-olah pangeran Sasuke dengan aura berkilauannya bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang memakai pakaian kerja yang kotor. Pangeran ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Selain itu, ayah yang tadi tampak seperti akan jatuh sekarang juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Dan oh! ibuku masih tertegun.

Entah bagaimana, sementara aku tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, diriku dengan resmi telah menjadi tunangan pangeran ketiga Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun juga, mulai besok aku harus melatih ilmu pedang dan sihirku lebih keras lagi agar terhindar dari Destruction Flag.

Ganbate Naruto!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dilahirkan sebagai pangeran ketiga kerajaan ini. Karena raja negara ini selalu dicalonkan oleh raja sebelumnya, aku juga memiliki kesempatan menjadi raja.

Sejujurnya aku tak tertarik dengan itu semua dan kupikir untuk mendapatkan gelar raja bukanlah hal mudah. Contohnya saja, kedua kakak laki-lakiku.

Mereka adalah pangeran hebat dan merupakan rival yang kuat dalam ilmu pedang maupun pelajaran, jadi tak mengherankan jika mereka memutuskan seseorang yang akan naik tahta hanya ada di antara keduanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mempunyai seorang adik kembar laki-laki. Meskipun kembar, tubuhnya lemah sejak dia lahir. Karena sering sakit-sakitan dia dibesarkan oleh ibu dan pengasuh, dan kami tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Untuk ilmu pedang dan akadamik, aku selalu bisa menguasainya segera setelah diajari. Karenanya para tutor selalu memujiku dengan sangat berlebihan. Tetapi aku hanya merasa "lalu apa?"

Karena aku juga belajar cara membaca pikiran dan ekspresi seseorang. Aku mengetahui kalimat yang harus ku ucapkan, ekspresi yang diperlukan, dan senyum yang sempurna di setiap kondisi.

Tanpa memiliki satupun tujuan seperti saudara-saudaraku, semuanya terasa begitu mudah dan itu yang membuat hari-hariku menjadi sangat, sangat, sangat membosankan.

Sementara aku sedang berada dalam kebosanan, aku terjebak oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu setengah tahun lalu.

Saudara keduaku bertunangan saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Karena saudara tertuaku bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin itu adalah alasannya.

Well, aku pikir tak masalah seberapa sering pertungangan tiba-tiba terjadi. Itu semua tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tetapi...

Mendadak para bangsawan mengerumuniku seakan ingin membuat pangeran ketiga sebagai partner mereka. Di istana kerajaan, meskipun hampir terlupakan, karena aku selalu berusaha menghindari perhatian, tetap saja aku telah meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada masyarakat bangsawan.

Dengan demikian, para bangsawan bersama putri mereka (yang berumur tak jauh berbeda denganku) mulai berdatangan untuk menjadi calon tunanganku. Jujur, ini merupakan siksaan yang tak tertahankan.

Pada saat itu, Duke Namikaze memintaku untuk memandu putrinya yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke istana.

Belakangan hal ini menjadi aktifitas rutinku. Jika aku benar-benar menyukai putrinya, mungkin dia akan beruntung dan menjadi tunanganku ... atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Karena Duke Namikaze merupakan bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh, aku tak bisa menolaknya, dan hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Dan begitulah, itu merupakan pertemuanku dengan Lady Naruto Namikaze untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dia adalah putri yang sangat bodoh, manja serta egois. Dia selalu berusaha menempel padaku, dan aku merasa sangat tidak beruntung.

Ketika dia memutuskan untuk terus menempel dan akhirnya terjatuh atas kesalahannya sendiri, aku berkata dalam hati 'Sukurin'.

Rupanya, dia mendapatkan beberapa jahitan, dan aku diberitahu jika itu mungkin akan menimbulkan bekas luka permanen. Aku rasa itu sepenuhnya kesalahan yang dia timbulkan sendiri. Well, itulah yang aku pikirkan ketika aku pergi mengunjunginya—

"Karena Lady Naruto mengalami demam tinggi dan mendapatkan luka permanen karena kesalahan pangeran. Pangeran Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan selain bertanggung jawab dan bertunangan dengannya."

Itulah kata-kata yang dikatakan pembawa pesan padaku.

Begitukah, apakah ini sebuah strategi baru untuk memaksaku bertunangan, eh?

Jujur, aku benar-benar muak dengan segala trik yang dilakukan para putri bangsawan itu. Aku ingin berhenti dan terbebas dari semua ini, tetapi karena aku merupakan keturunan kerajaan, aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Terdapat banyak fraksi di antara kaum bangsawan. Kedua kakak laki-lakiku telah mulai membangun fraksi mereka sendiri. Jika aku bertunangan dengan anak perempuan dari fraksi kakak keduaku, aku akan menjadi bagian dari pendukungnya, dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kakak tertuaku tak akan tinggal diam.

Dalam hal ini, Duke Namikaze sampai sekarang masih netral, dan belum bergabung dengan fraksi manapun. Ini merupakan alasan yang bagus untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap cidera yang aku sebabkan pada putrinya.

Aku bisa mendapatkan dukungan Duke Namikaze dan menjadikannya sekutuku, malahan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti dapat mengetahui jika ini adalah kesempatan emas.

Meskipun sejujurnya gadis itu sangat menjengkelkan dan bodoh, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Dengan demikian, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangan dan bertanggung jawab atas cidera yang aku sebabkan pada putri seorang duke, Naruto Namikaze.

Lalu, ketika aku pergi untuk menjenguk keadaan orang yang dimaksud...

"Tidak, tidak. Tolong jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan luka kecil seperti ini, Pangeran Sasuke. Lagi pula, bekas luka ini tidak akan terlihat karena poniku akan menutupinya nanti."

Lady Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil melamun, dan membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang sedang gadis ini bicarakan?

Well, tentu saja, bagi seorang gadis biasa luka kecil seperti itu bukanlah masalah, tapi lain halnya jika untuk kaum bangsawan.

Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada kepala anak manja ini, apa demam telah menghilangkan sedikit kemampuan otaknya?

Namun, datang kemari dan mengubah rencana menjadi " _tidak perlu bertunangan_ " tampaknya akan membuat semua menjadi lebih susah, sehingga...

Meskipun Lady Naruto terlihat tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, entah bagaimana dia setuju dengan pertunangannya.

Di samping itu, aku menjadi sedikit tertarik pada gadis bernama Naruto Namikaze ini. Aku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Dan hari ini, aku kembali mengunjunginya untuk memberikan lamaran resmiku serta mengkonfirmasi pertunangannya. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan —Lady Naruto Namikaze, sedang berdiri di sekitar sudut taman memakai pakaian kerja. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan–

"Agar dapat meningkatkan kekuatan sihir, saat ini saya sedang berinteraksi dengan bumi. Saya pikir cara terbaik berinteraksi dengan bumi adalah dengan membuat ladang, sehingga saat ini saya sedang membajak tanah untuk membuatnya."

Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat bangga. Gadis ini begitu lucu, aku hampir tertawa melihatnya. Untuk menahan tawaku, aku menundukkan kepala, dan ketika aku kembali mengangkatnya aku melihat mata biru cerahnya menatap lurus padaku.

Aku kemudian berjalan ke depan Lady Naruto dan berlutut.

"Apakah anda mau memberi saya kehormatan untuk menerima pertunangan kita?"

"Eh, ah, yes."

Lady Naruto seolah menjawabnya tanpa sadar, dia tampak agak kebingungan dan tertekan. Tingkahnya sangat lucu dan hampir membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tertawa.

Seorang gadis pada usia yang sama denganku serta memiliki mata biru dan rambut kuning yang cerah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak terlahir ke dunia, aku tertarik pada seseorang.

Aku punya firasat jika hari-hari membosankanku akan berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Author Note.**

Sorry kalau banyak typo #bungkukbadan90derajat.

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Kutoka Mekuto :** Heroine-nya masih rahasia :3

 **Vipra69 :** Sad ending? Mungkin aja ... tapi kan tujuan Naruto di sini adalah merubah sad endingnya menjadi happy ending. So, lihat aja perkembangannya ... Harem Naruto banyak xD

Oke itu aja. Aoi Megane-kun out ...


	5. Chapter 5

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Dan lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'

 **Chapter 5 : Kedatangan Saudara Tiriku**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah menerima lamaran resmi pangeran Sasuke, aku dipanggil ayahku segera setelah menyelesaikan latihan pedang. Akhir-akhir ini, para pelayan dan keluargaku telah berhenti memberitahuku untuk pergi ke dokter, aku heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, latihan pedangku berjalan lancar, hari ini aku diberitahu jika pergerakan pedangku menjadi semakin baik. Setelahnya aku hanya harus lebih mengembangkan sendiri, karenanya guru ilmu pedangku bahkan memberiku pujian.

Selain itu, kami akhirnya juga menemukan guru sihir, jadi semua rencanaku tampaknya berjalan baik.

Pada tingkat ini, mungkin aku bisa melampui ilmu pedang Pangeran Sasuke yang mengagumkan itu, atau jika nantinya aku diasingkan, aku bisa mendukung diriku sendiri dengan ilmu sihir yang aku punya. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan flag kehancuran lainnya! Memikirkan ini, aku pergi menemui ayahku sambil bersenandung dan melompat-lompat, dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Dengan segera, aku memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan riang, dan ...

Di sana terdapat flag kehancuran lainnya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naruto telah menjadi tunangan Pangeran Sasuke bukan? Dalam hal ini, karena tak ada seorangpun yang nantinya menjadi penerus keluarga Namikaze, ayah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dari keluarga cabang."

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang ayahku. Dia mungkin berumur sama denganku.

Dia tampatknya terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan mansion ini, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat tertekan. Ayah mendorong anak laki-laki itu untuk maju ke depan.

"Namaku Gaara. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi saudara tirimu. Mohon bantuannya, Naruto onee-san!"

Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku yang masih melihatnya hanya bisa membungkuk ragu-ragu dalam situasi tidak nyaman ini.

Flag kehancuran yang kedua telah datang ~!

Mood bahagiaku hilang seketika.

Hal ini mungkin terjadi. Well, aku tahu jika ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti, tapi aku rasa ini lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Tidak, ini memang terlalu cepat, aku bahkan belum melakukan persiapan apapun untuknya di pertemuan strategi!

Gaara Namikaze. Saudara tiri Naruto Namikaze, dan seperti yang aku tahu, salah satu target yang bisa didapatkan. Dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki banyak daya tarik.

Ketika aku dibingungkan dengan situasi tiba-tiba ini, aku melihat ayahku menatap padaku seolah-olah mengatakan "Kamu harus menyambutnya juga," jadi aku dengan segera membalas salamnya.

"A, Aku Na, Naruto, mohon bantuannya."

Gaara tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya menjawab salamku.

Delapan tahun Gaara, belum memiliki banyak daya tarik di dalam game. Maksudku, tidak mungkin seorang anak berumur delapan tahun memiliki hal itu. Tapi, dia benar-benar seorang anak laki-laki yang cantik, sungguh cocok menjadi salah satu target yang bisa didapatkan. Dengan rambut merah bata yang agak rapi, aku hampir saja tidak sadar ingin menjadikannya hewan peliharaan. Lingkaran di sekitar matanya terlihat sangat lucu, seperti panda.

Di kehidupanku sebelumnya, karena aku adalah anak terakhir. Aku ingin memiliki seorang adik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ketika aku kecil, aku meminta hal ini berkali-kali pada ibuku, tapi dia membalasnya dengan dingin, seperti menuangkan air dingin di atasku "Itu mustahil." Jadi kali ini, aku senang bisa memiliki seorang adik. Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin dia terlihat lucu.

Namun sayangnya, dia adalah salah satu target yang bisa didapatkan, dan merupakan flag kehancuranku yang kedua.

Aku senang bisa memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang lucu. Tetapi, tetap saja anak ini adalah salah satu flag kehancuranku ...

Oo~~, aku senang dia begitu lucu, tapi flag kehancurannya... walau begitu aku tetap senang memiliki seorang adik kecil.

"Jadi mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di sini. Naruto, apakah kau mendengarkan?"

"Uh, ya! Ayah! Tentu saja aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama."

Tanpa menyadari hal itu, tampaknya ayahku telah mengatakan sesuatu.. Astaga, aku tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan.

"Itu saja, karena Gaara pastinya lelah, biarkan dia beristirahat. Mulai besok, bantulah dia."

Tentu saja, saat melihat warna kulitnya dari dekat, dia tampaknya benar-benar kelelahan. Gaara lalu diantar ke kamar yang telah disediakan ayah untuknya.

Setelah ikut mengantarnya, aku segera kembali ke kamar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ketika aku kembali ke kamarku, aku dengan segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berjudul-"Ingatan Kehidupan sebelumnya." yang telah aku tulis. Ketika aku mencoba mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku sudah menulis semua informasi yang aku ketahui.

Aku melihat ke bagian target yang bisa didapatkan.

Gaara Namikaze.

Dia tumbuh cukup kesepian.

Ayahnya adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga Namikaze, sementara ibunya adalah seorang pelacur. Secara total, dia telah diangkat oleh tiga ayah yang berbeda. Namun, ibunya selalu dipandang rendah oleh keluarga Namikaze karena telah menjadi pelacur, dan dia sendiri juga sering dibully oleh anggota keluarganya.

Suatu hari, ketika Gaara sedang dibully, dia tanpa sadar menggunakan sihir untuk pertama kalinya. Sihir kuatnya telah melukai pengganggunya, menyadari hal itu diapun melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, Duke Namikaze yang telah mendengar tentang kekuatan sihir Gaara memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya sebagai anak.

Tetapi, Gaara tidak pernah benar-benar diterima di keluarga Namikaze. Onee-sannya, Naruto, yang selalu dimanja, membecinya karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan seorang saudara tiri. Sebagai tambahan, Nyonya Namikaze salah paham, mengira jika Gaara adalah anak dari selingkuhan Duke Namikaze, dan membuat hubungan antara Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze itu menjadi renggang.

Karena Gaara tidak disukai baik oleh Naruto maupun ibunya, bahkan para pelayan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu mengunci diri di kamar dan menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Dan seolah-olah untuk menghilangan rasa kesepiannya, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang playboy.

Sama seperti saat Gaara bertemu Heroine. Pertama kali dia menganggap jika seorang gadis biasa sangatlah jarang bisa ditemui. Tapi sang heroine selalu bersikap baik padanya dan hal itu menyembuhkan Gaara dari kesepian yang berujung pada ketertarikannya ke Heroine. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu dia dicintai.

Sementara di rute Gaara, Naruto Namikaze seringkali ditampilkan. Menjadi semakin dekat dengan salah satu keluarga duke, pertemuan dengan sang heroine semakin sering terjadi, hal itu membuat Naruto marah, dan akhirnya membuatnya menyiksa heroine tanpa henti.

Jika sang heroine berhasil mendapatkan Gaara, dan berakhir bahagia –

Sama seperti di rute Pangeran Sasuke. Karena Naruto sering melakukan kejahatan pada Gaara dan Heroine, dia kehilangan statusnya dan akhirnya diasingkan. Kemudian, Gaara akan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Namikaze dan menikah dengan sang heroine.

Jika sang heroine gagal mendapatkan Gaara, dan memperoleh bad end–

Gaara tak akan bisa melindungi sang heroine dari gangguan Naruto, dan hal itu menimbulkan luka parah yang tak akan pernah hilang pada sang heroine. Dalam keputus asaannya, Gaara akan menggunakan sihir terkuatnya pada Naruto.

Setelah selesai melihat semua informasi tentang Gaara, aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia bagi Naruto Namikaze! Semuanya berakhir buruk! Hal yang berubah hanyalah aku akan mati oleh pedang, atau karena sihir ...

Meskipun dia sangat pekerja keras, hanya ada akhir tragis baginya, Naruto sangat menyedihkan ...

Jadi, karena flag kehancuran yang harus aku kalahkan lainnya sudah datang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan strategi lagi.

Yah kemudian, sesi kedua dari pertemuan strategi untuk menghindari akhir kehancuran Naruto Namikaze akan dimulai.

"Baiklah, seperti pertemuan pertama, apakah ada yang memiliki ide bagus?"

"Ya~."

"Ok. Kalau begitu, silahkan maju ke depan, Naruto Namikaze-san."

"Karena akhir kehancuran ini pada dasarnya hampir sama seperti pada rute Pangeran Sasuke, bukankah akan baik-baik saja jika kita tetap melanjutkan berlatih pedang dan sihir seperti saat ini?"

"Tapi, di akhir kehancuran ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pedang. Kita berakhir karena serangan dari sihir. Karena hal itulah, kita harus berlatih sihir lebih keras lagi."

"Namun, musuh kali ini mempunyai sihir yang kuat. Cukup kuat sehingga dia bisa diadopsi meskipun berasal dari keluarga cabang. Bagi Naruto yang hanya memiliki sihir "Earth Thud," tak peduli seberapa keras kita berlatih sihir, itu terasa seperti rintangan yang mustahil untuk diatasi."

"Selain itu, karena musuh kali ini mempunyai hubungan dekat. Dia bisa menyerang kita kapan saja, karena itu kita harus selalu tetap siaga ..."

"Tidak mungkin... lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan!? Meskipun aku berpikir kita hanya harus menghindari akhir kehancuran dari rute Pangeran Sasuke, tapi ini juga tidak bisa di abaikan!"

"Haaah~~ Karena semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini, tak ada pilihan selain..."

"EH!? Mungkinkah!?"

"Ya, karena ini sangat penting bagi kita, hal ini tak dapat dihindari lagi..."

"Hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali melakukan ini, demi kebaikan kita! Meskipun aku sangat menginginkan seorang adik kecil, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan! Aku akan membungkus perasaanku dalam kotak kardus dan meninggalkannya di bawah jembatan!"

"Ahh, tidak mungkin! Itu berarti..."

"Tetapi, sepertinya, tidak ada jalan lainnya..."

"Uhh, maaf menyela dalam situasi emosional seperti ini, tapi bolehkan aku bicara?"

"Ya, apa itu, Naruto Namikaze-san? Apakah kamu memiliki ide yang lebih baik?"

"Ya. Maksudku, Gaara jatuh cinta pada heroine karena dia bisa menyembuhkan rasa kesepiannya bukan? Lalu jika seperti itu, jika Gaara tidak pernah merasa kesepian sebelumnya, bukankah dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan sang heroine!?"

"!?"

"Jika Gaara tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan sang heroine, bukankah ini berarti kita bisa menghindari akhir kehancuran Naruto?"

"I-ide yang bagus! Naruto Namikaze! Kau memang jenius!"

"Benar-benar! Sungguh! Sangat mengagumkan!"

"Jadi, ayo buat Gaara tidak merasa kesepian. Akankah itu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tentu. Namun, apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar tak membuatnya merasa kesepian?"

"Untuk saat ini, agar dia tidak merasa sendiri, mari kita selalu bersamanya sesering mungkin!?"

"Dan, sekarang aku bisa bermanja-manja dengan adik kecilku. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sendiri. Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Hasil dari pertemuan strategi kali ini adalah untuk membuat Gaara merasakan kasih sayang, Bagaimana?"

"Okay~~~"

Dan begitulah, pertemuan strategi kedua untuk menghindari akhir kehancuran Naruto Namikaze telah mencapai kesimpulan.

"Adik kecilku sangat lucu. Sungguh mengagumkan. Aku ingin segera bermain dengannya," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat dia pergi tidur dalam suasana hati yang gembira.

Namun, Dia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tak hanya Naruto, ibunya pun juga merasa kesepian dan sering memperlakukan Gaara dengan sangat buruk.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author note :**

Sasuke menyukai Heroine karena sang Heroine bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Gaara menyukai Heroine karena sang Heroine bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya.

Naruto ngambil kedua peran itu tapi gak sadar sama sekali.

x-x-x-x-x

Note : disini ayah Naruto rambutnya merah, sedangkan ibunya berwarna pirang. Tapi tetep kok namanya minato-kushina.

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Kutoka Mekuto :** masalahnya berubah ke arah bener atau kagak ...

 **K :** Ada kemungkinan ...

 **Leonardoparuntu9 :** Kalau kepanjangan takut bosenin, soalnya kan ini 1 sudut pandang aja.

 **Guest :** Ya, sukur2 kalu udah mau review. Chapter ini ketemu ama 1 target cinta, Gaara ...

 **Fatan :** Hohoho ... Naruto ntar bakalan ngelakuin sesuatu yang gak terduga ke Heroine-nya :v

Sekian, Aoi Megane-kun out ...


	6. Chapter 6

**My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor, Fantasy.

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, OOC, Miss-Typo, Sudut pandang orang pertama, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang gadis otaku yang liar dan bodoh. Pada suatu hari ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun bukannya pergi ke akhirat, ia malah hidup kembali di game yang dimainkannya. Dan lebih buruk dari segalanya, ia hidup dengan peran sebagai seorang antagonis kejam yang akan berakhir menyedihkan di akhir cerita. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Naruto menghindari 'Destruction Flag'

 **Chapter 6 : Interaksi dengan Adik Tiriku**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika Gaara sarapan bersama dengan kami, dia terlihat sudah cukup istirahat. Aku menyelesaikan sarapan secepat yang aku bisa, dan dengan segera mengundang Gaara untuk jalan bersamaku.

"Karena cuaca hari ini sangat bagus, aku akan mengantarmu mengelilingi taman. Dan karena kemarin kamu langsung istirahat setelah sampai di mansion, kamu pasti tidak sempat berkeliling."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-sama."

Gaara membalasnya dengan sopan dan formal, karenanya aku mulai merasa jengkel.

"Gaara, karena sekarang kita sudah menjadi saudara, tak apa-apa memanggilku nee-san. Selain itu, tak perlu menggunkan honorofic ataupun berbicara sopan."

"Tapi... hal itu terlalu kasar."

"Muuu~ karena kita adalah saudara, itu baik-baik saja! Dan untukku, dari dulu aku memang selalu memimpikan untuk dipanggil nee-san. Kumohon, kumohon panggil aku seperti itu!"

Mataku berkaca-kaca dan napasku terengah-engah (Jadi keinget darkness di konosuba -_-). Wajah Gaara terlihat terkejut-kemudian berkata dengan agak canggung...

"Mo-mohon bantuannya, _Nee-san_."

Jleb!

Aku merasa seperti di surga.

Jadi begitulah, aku menemani Gaara mengelilingi taman. Dengan langit biru yang indah dan cuaca yang bagus, hari ini memang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Taman keluarga Namikaze juga sangat bagus. Bahkan terdapat sungai kecil dan sebuah kolam di dalamnya.

"Oh, sungai kecil di sana terdapat ikan. Jika ingin, kamu bisa memancingnya."

"... Me-memancing?"

Gaara melihat sungai kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya, Memancing. Apakah kamu belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Belum."

"Jika begitu, ayo lakukan bersama! Aku cukup mahir melakukannya!"

"Kita punya alat memancing?"

"Yep, lalu aku yang akan mengajarimu Gaara!"

Aku mengangguk bangga, sementara Gaara menunjukkan wajah sangat terkejut. Belakangan ini, dia selalu memperilhatkan wajah seperti itu. Well, meskipun aku belum pernah melakukan apapun semenjak menjadi Naruto, aku bisa mengisi ember sampai penuh dengan ikan emas dan udang di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tentu saja, aku pasti bisa melalukannya lagi di dunia ini.

Setelah dari sungai, aku menuntunnya ke arah ladangku. Karena bantuan tukang kebun dan pelayan lainnya, ladangku telah menjadi cukup bagus. Terdapat beberapa kecambah dari benih sayuran yang sudah aku tanam. "Itu adalah terong, sementara yang itu adalah tomat." Aku mengenalkan berbagai macam sayuran padanya. Sayur-sayuran di dunia ini sama dengan yang ada di duniaku sebelumnya.

"Ladang ini, nee-san yang membuatnya?"

"Yep, pada awalnya aku membuatnya sendiri. Tapi karena terlalu sulit bagi seorang pemula untuk melakukannya, sekarang aku juga memiliki tukang kebun dan beberapa pelayan yang membantuku. Ketika kita sudah memanennya, kami berjanji akan mengadakan pesta bersama semua orang. Kamu juga harus ikut, Gaara."

Jika kamu melihat Gaara hari ini, kamu mungkin berpikir jika wajahnya selalu seperti ini-terkejut.

Sambil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Gaara dengan mulut terbuka lebar, aku mengingat pengaturannya di dalam game. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya sendiri di kamar. Aku menduga jika dia tidak pernah bermain di luar. Aku ingin menunjukkan banyak hal yang lebih dan lebih menyenangkan pada Gaara.

"Gaara, selanjutnya aku akan membawamu ke tempat favoritku."

Aku menggenggam lengan Gaara dan mulai berjalan dengan cepat.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku."

Aku menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di pinggir taman. Pohon tertinggi di taman keluarga Namikaze adalah tempat favoritku saat ini. Aku bisa membaca buku sambil bersandar di sana, selain itu aku juga bisa tiduran di bawah pohon yang teduh. Dan yang terbaik dari semua itu—

"Kamu bisa melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan jika memanjat pohon ini."

Yep, karena ini adalah pohon tertinggi di taman, kamu bisa melihat keseluruhan taman serta menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Naruto sebelum mendapatkan ingatannya, belum pernah memanjat sebuah pohon sebelumnya, tapi aku berbeda, jika kepribadian keraku memanggil, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memanjat. Aku dengan segera menandai pohon ini sebagai milikku, dan selalu menaklukkannya di sela-sela pekerjaanku di ladang.

"Nee-san memanjat pohon?"

"Ya, memanjat pohon. Pernahkah kamu melakukannya, Gaara?"

Mulut Gaara sekali lagi terbuka lebar dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus mengajarimu. Pertama-tama, cukup perhatikan caraku memanjat, ok?"

Seperti yang kukatakan, aku melepas sepatu, menggulung gaunku dan mulai memanjat pohon.

Karena aku sedang memakai gaun dan bukan pakaian kerja yang biasa aku pakai hari ini, pergerakanku terasa sedikit sulit, tapi aku tetap bisa bergerak ke atas dengan cukup cepat. Di kehidupanku sebelumnya, terdapat rumor tentang **monyet besar** di gunung tempat biasa kami bermain

Karena keluargaku merasa **malu** tentang hal ini, mereka terus memberi tahuku untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Aku memanjat pohon dengan mulus.

Bergerak lebih cepat dan meningkatkan kecepatanku.

Aku memanjat pohon dengan lancar, tanpa halangan apapun.

Bagiku, yang dulu dipanggil seorang pemanjat pohon jenius, tedapat satu kekurangan. Hal itu adalah kurangnya berhati-hati. Baik orang tua maupun guru-guruku selalu mengingatkan hal ini. Tampaknya, alasan mengapa aku mati di kehidupanku sebelumnya adalah sesuatu yang mirip ... Dan bahkan setelah berenkarnasi, kebiasaan buruk itu belum hilang juga.

Di pertengahan batang pohon, aku sedikit ceroboh dengan melambaikan tanganku pada Gaara dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Akibatnya, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari sana.

Ketika aku jatuh, seperti dalam gerak lambat, aku kembali teringat keluargaku memanggilku "Si Idiot ini!" saat aku sekarat di kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu. Mengetahui hal ini, aku mempersiapkan mental untuk terluka karena terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, tapi... Huh? Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Aku baik-baik saja. Terlebih, aku merasa jika tanah di bawahku terasa empuk karena suatu alasan. Dan ketika aku melihat ke bawah...

"Ga, Gaara!?"

Bukankah itu adikku tercinta yang berada di bawah pantatku? Selain itu, dia terlihat lemas dan tidak bergerak dengan bokongku di punggungnya.

"Tidaaaak~~! Gaara kumohon jangan mati~~ aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki yang lucu ~~ ini terlalu cepat untuk kehilangannya."

Aku menangis sambil memegang lengan lemas Gaara. Ini pasti hukuman karena pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan perasaanku padanya dalam sebuah kotak kardus dan meninggalkannya di bawah jembatan

Tidak mungkin~! bagi adik kecilku yang lucu mati karena pantatku? Aku menangis sampai mengeluarkan ingus dari hidungku ~~

"Gaara, kumohon jangan matiii~~"

"Um, nee-san?"

"Tolong jangan mati ~~~ Tidak mungkin, aku membunuh saudara laki-lakiku menggunakan pantat... Gaara~~"

"Um, nee-san? Apa kau mendengarkan?"

"Kumohon jangan mati ~~ Gaara~"

"NARUTO NEE-SAN!"

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Gaara berteriak keras saat aku menempel padanya, Aku bertatapan dengan mata hijau cerahnya.

"Gaara!? Kau masih hidup!?"

Aku bergitu terharu dan segera memeluknya erat, tubuh Gaara tampak sedikit menegang saat aku melakukan hal itu.

"Oh tidak, Gaara, apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit. Tak apa-apa hanya punggungku yang terkena."

Meskipun Gaara mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum, dia terlihat sedikit aneh. Aku yakin, dia pasti marah padaku.

"Gaara, tunggu sebentar, ok? Aku akan berlari ke mansion dan memanggil pelayan untuk membawamu ke dalam."

Karena aku adalah orang biasa di kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku belum terbiasa memiliki pelayan, tapi berpikir jika aku akan membutuhkan mereka saat ini...

Meninggalkan Gaara di belakang, dia terlihat akan baik-baik saja untuk sekarang, aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Punggung Gaara hanya sedikit merah, untunglah jika itu bukanlah masalah besar. Luka itu akan segera sembuh dengan segera.

Meskipun aku bersujud pada Gaara dan meminta maaf, tapi adik kecilku yang seperti malaikat hanya mengatakan "Sukurlah jika nee-san tidak terluka." Kebaikannya hampir membuatku menangis lagi.

Dan akhirnya aku dimaafkan oleh Gaara, ayahku dan para pelayan dengan sungguh-sungguh memperingatkanku untuk lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang, dan semuanya berakhir... itulah yang aku pikirkan, tetapi...

Setelah makan malam, ketika aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, untuk suatu alasan aku dipanggil oleh ibuku. Sejujurnya, karena dia selalu menghindariku sejak kejadian pertunangan dengan pangeraan saat di taman, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang beliau inginkan, aku meminta Shizune untuk menata rambut acak-acakanku, lalu menuju ke kamar dimana ibu berada.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamar, aku tiba-tiba teringat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di dalam game, Ibu Naruto, Duchess Namikaze, juga bersikap cukup keras kepada Gaara. Dia salah paham dan mengira jika Gaara adalah seorang anak haram.

Memang, aku pernah mendengar rumor-rumor seperti itu dari para pelayan saat Gaara dibawa ke mansion. Rambut merah Gaara terlihat sangat mirip dengan ayah.

Duchess Namikaze, yang juga dikenal sebagai Kushina. Pernikahannya dengan Duke Minato Namikaze bukanlah berdasarkan cinta. Itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar di kalangan bangsawan, tetapi...

Meskipun sekarang Minato Namikaze hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat menyayangi satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dia miliki, dulunya dia juga merupakan seorang ladies man. Jumlah perempuan yang ingin menikah dengannya sebanyak bintang yang ada di langit.

Kushina adalah putri kedua dari Duke Uzumaki, sebuah keluarga yang berdiri sejajar dengan keluarga Namikaze, dia mempunyai kepribadian yang sedikit pemalu. Pernikahan mereka adalah sesuatu yang ditetapkan. Duke Uzumaki meminta Minato Namikaze untuk menjaga Kushina, dan saat Duke Uzumaki meninggal Minato diwajibkan untuk menikahinya.

Hal ini terlihat seperti keduanya memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka, meskipun tidak sampai titik dimana mereka saling membenci, tapi Naruto merasa jika mereka sedikit tidak ramah.

Itulah mengapa, ketika melihat Gaara muda yang memiliki rambut mirip dengan ayahku, rumor tentang Gaara adalah anak dari salah satu kekasih Tuan Besar menyebar. Yah, meskipun berita jika "Ojou-sama telah melakukannya lagi" telah menghapus rumor sebelumnya.

[Author Note dadakan : Well, karena Naruto yang memang selalu melakukan hal-hal tidak terduga (manjat pohon, bikin ladang, teriak keras, dll), mungkin setiap tindakannya yang bisa dikatakan 'nggak biasa' untuk seorang anak bangsawan akan dengan cepat tersebar di kalangan pelayan yang ada di mansion. Itu maksud dari 'Ojou-sama telah melakukannya lagi']

Dengan rumor-rumor yang bertebaran, aku tahu jika Gaara bukanlah anak haram dari ayah, aku mengerti hal itu karena pengetahuanku tentang game, tapi ibuku tidak mengetahuinya. Demi kebaikan Gaara dan ibuku, aku harus membuatnya mengerti jika Gaara bukanlah anak dari kekasih simpanan ayah.

Dengan begitu, aku sampai di kamar ibuku sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, entah mengapa, ayah dan Gaara juga ada di sana. Eh, ada apa ini!? Ketika aku kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, aku melihat ke arah ayahku, tapi dia hanya membalaskan tatapanku dengan pandangan jika dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, Gaara juga terlihat tidak mengetahui apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Sementara itu, dalam suasana yang tak menentu ini, alasan memanggil kami semua di sini, ibu akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Suamiku, Gaara-san, Naruto, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan."

Bagiku, itu terlihat seperti ibu memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Ada apa memanggil kami tiba-tiba begini, Kushina?"

Ekspresi serius ibu membuat ayah mengeluarkan reaksi kaku.

Sambil menatap kedua mata ayah, ibu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tolong cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan ceraikan aku."

"..."

Pernyataan mendadak itu membuat semua orang, mulai dari ayah, aku, Gaara dan para pelayan yang ada di dalam ruangan kehilangan kata-kata.

Di depan semua orang yang terdiam, ibu berbicara...

"Terlepas darimu yang menikahiku di usia sedikit lebih tua untuk menikah, satu-satunya anak perempuanku juga telah menjadi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah menyebabkan anak laki-laki berhargamu, Gaara terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan membawa _anak perempuan_ _tak berguna ini_ bersamaku ke rumah kedua orang tuaku. Sumaiku, kalian bisa hidup bahagia bersama Gaara dan ibunya."

Ibuku mengatakan hal itu sambil berlinang air mata.

Artinya, ibu mengatakan 'kamu seharusnya menceraikanku, dan hidup bahagia bersama Gaara dan kekasih yang merupakan Ibu dari Gaara.'

Well, sebenarnya tak ada yang namanya kekasih. Tetapi ... Meskipun begitu, ibuku mengatakan " _Anak perempuan tak berguna..._ " dengan cukup jelas. Yah, aku juga sering dipanggil seperti itu oleh kedua orang tuaku di kehidupan sebelumnya...

Atmosfer di dalam ruangan seperti berada dalam sebuah badai salju, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, dalam situasi tak menentu itu, ayahku yang berani membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan, Kushina? Kesampingkan soal Gaara, apa maksudmu dengan ibunya?"

"Kamu tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, aku sudah mengetahui jika Gaara adalah anakmu dengan seorang kekasih yang lain. Kamu seharusnya menikahi dia, aku akan membawa _anak perempuan tak berguna ini_ dan menghilang dengan segera. Aku berharap suamiku akan bahagia hidup bersama seseorang yang kamu cintai... Dan karena itu, Naruto, cepat bersiap untuk pergi."

Ibuku berbicara sambil dipenuhi air mata, aku merasa jika dia akan keluar dari mansion ini dalam sekejap mata. Terlebih lagi, tanpa kesalahan dalam ucapannya dia juga akan membawa "seorang anak perembuan tak berguna" kembali bersamanya.

Tentu, ibu terlihat berpikir jika Gaara adalah seorang anak dari selingkuhan ayah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi...

Tidak ada jalan lagi, setelah disudutkan seperti ini. Dan karena insiden dimana aku jatuh dari pohon dan melukai punggung Gaara.

Tentunya mereka tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam dan hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Tanpa menyadari hal ini, ayahku berjalan ke arah ibu dan dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya pada bahu ibu. Ayah terlihat sedih dan hampir menangis. Well, itu hal yang wajar karena dia dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia lakukan dan diminta untuk bercerai.

"Sumaiku."

Ibu menatap ayah dengan air mata yang menggenangi matanya.

"Kushina ... ketika kita menikah, kamu tidak menyadari jika aku yang memaksakannya selama ini?"

"Meskipun terdapat banyak kandidat lain yang cocok... Aku tahu jika kamu menikahiku karena kewajibanmu pada ayahku, Duke Uzumaki. Aku sangat menyesal karena hal itu..."

Saat ibu mengatakan hal itu, dia dipeluk erat oleh ayah. Eh, ada apa dengan perkembangan ini? Semua orang di dalam ruangan, termasuk aku, hanya bisa menonton sambil terkejut.

"Kushina, jadi itu yang selama ini kamu pikirkan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari hal ini. Karena aku tidak mampu dengan jelas memberitahu perasaanku padamu. Aku telah melakukan ketidak adilan padamu. Kushina, biarkan aku mengatakannya lagi jika aku sangat mencintamu."

"Su, Suamiku ..."

"Ketika aku diperkenalkan padamu oleh Duke Uzumaki, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan saat mendengar jika Duke Uzumaki belum memutuskan pernikahanmu, aku sangat bahagia sampai terasa seolah terbang ke surga, lalu aku memutuskan jika aku harus bisa menikahimu. Namun, setelah itu, aku selalu berpikir jika kamu membeciku karena harus dipaksa untuk menikah..."

"Tidak, aku juga tertarik denganmu pada pandangan pertama. Tapi... aku pikir karena kamu dipaksa untuk menikah, kamu akan membenciku..."

"Kushina, tampaknya kita hanya salah paham satu sama lain."

"Suamiku..."

Suasana yang diduga akan menjadi pertumpahan darah justru berubah menjadi drama cinta. Ibu dan ayah sekarang berada di panggung dimana mereka hanya melihat diri mereka sendiri, saling melihat wajah manis dari seseorang yang mereka cintai.

Gaara, para pelayan, dan aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Namun, drama cinta antara kedua orang tuaku berlanjut hingga...

"Ojou-sama, Tuan muda. Ini sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat, mari kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing."

Kami dipaksa keluar oleh seorang pelayan yang setia.

Tentu saja pelayan yang lainnya juga ikut keluar, sementara drama cinta antara mereka berdua mungkin akan berkembang lebih jauh lagi.

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya berdiri di luar ruangan, tapi segera kembali ke kamar karena permintaan dari seorang pelayan.

Sebelum kembali, aku berkata pada Gaara "Hari ini hari yang panjang, Selamat Malam" dan Gaara juga kembali ke kamarnya sambil mengatakan "Selamat Malam, nee-san" dengan wajah agak rumit.

Ugh. Aku merasa sangat lelah.

Ayah selalu memuji wajah jahatku ini pada ibu seperti "malaikatku, paling lucu sedunia," Aku yakin wajah ini pasti terlihat sangat cantik. Kurasa ayahku adalah orang yang sederhana jika menyangkut kecantikan. Well, setiap orang punya pendapat yang berbeda.

Tapi, ini seharusnya menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman tentang Gaara dan ibu tidak akan bersikap terlalu keras pada Gaara.

Entah bagaimana, masalah ini selesai tanpa aku melakukan apapun.

Dengan ini, hari panjang sia-siaku akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author Note.**

Ada yang nyadar gak kalau beberapa scene-nya ambigu? Contohnya pas Naruto meluk Gaara, tubuhnya kok menegang? Dan Naruto malah ngira kalau Gaara marah padanya? Padahal ...

So, mungkin nanti akan dibuat 1 chapter yang keseluruhannya adalah POV Gaara semenjak datang ke mansion Namikaze. Disana bakalan terlihat semua pikiran Gaara mulai dari ketekejutannya pada sikap Naruto, betapa baiknya onee-sannya, dan bahkan perasaannya? :3

Jadi ikutin terus ya.

Yosh, untuk chapter 7 mungkin akan lebih lambat dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi saya harap kalian gak bosen untuk menunggunya, dan saya mau ucapin maaf karena chapter ini telat.

Ok, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ... bye~

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Nickname :** Tapi tetep, heroinenya ntar keluar juga kok pas masuk Arc dimana semua tokoh memulai debut di sekolah sihir.

 **Fatan :** sebagian pertanyaanmu kejawab di chapter ini kan? dan untuk Heroine-nya, itu masih lama banget ... soalnya masih ada beberapa karakter lagi (yang bakal jadi harem Naru) belom muncul. :3

 **Yamito :** Naruto malah gak ngelakuin apa-apa dan cuman ngeliatin drama cinta ortunya :3

 **Rini :** wah .. masalah word saya angkat tangan. Emg segitu bisanya...

 **Phiexphiexnophiex :** Heroine di cerita ini, tapi bukan heroine di dunia game otome :v

 **Justaz :** berubah gak ya? :3 liat aja ke depannya...

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** ibunya dah baik sekarang, keluarga Namikaze bakalan lebih harmonis daripada yang ada di game :3

 **Ukhti :** Oke!

 **Fahzi :** rasengan? Enggak lah, cerita ini fokus ke fantasy, romance, ama humor ... jadi unsur adventure semacam berkelahi atau duel sihir bakalan minim atau bahkan gak ada.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Saya masih hidup. Trimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan maaf karena updatenya sangat lama. Mungkin itu aja, Happy Read!

 **My Destruction Flag**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke x ... (Reverse Harem)

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak krisis perceraian dan kejadian dimana aku jatuh dari pohon kemudian menimpa Gaara.

Setelah kejadian itu, kehidupan sehari-hariku menjadi tenang. Tutor sihir telah didapatkan dan latihan sihir akhirnya akan dimulai dalam beberapa hari. Adik tiriku, Gaara juga semakin akrab dengan keluargaku.

Jikapun ada masalah, itu adalah Pangeran Sasuke yang sadis. Menggunakan pertunangan sebagai alasan, dia mulai lebih sering datang ke mansion Namikaze dari waktu ke waktu. Entah darimana dia mendengar tentang kejadian dimana aku jatuh dari pohon, Pangeran Sasuke datang untuk menjengukku.

Tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak mengalami luka yang serius sampai-sampai membutuhkan kunjungan darinya. Karena Gaara berada di bawah aku, pada dasarnya aku tidak terluka. Namun, sangat memalukan jika berpikir aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon dengan benar padahal didalam diriku terdapat begitu banyak darah monyet.

Aku jatuh dari pohon karena aku tidak berhati-hati dan terbawa suasana. Meskipun begitu, aku masih sangat baik dalam memanjat pohon! Selama narasi penuh gairah panasku, Pangeran Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menundukkan wajah dan bahu gemetar, kelihatannya ia tidak mendengarkanku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak orang tuaku mengatasi krisis perceraian mereka beberapa hari lalu, sebagai anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya aku sangat malu karena mereka kini menjadi sangat romantis bak pengantin baru. Man~! Mereka tersesat di dunia kecilnya sendiri. Pada tingkat ini aku merasa seperti akan segera mendapatkan adik laki-laki atau perempuan baru.

Kemudian, jika di dalam game ibu bersikap sangat dingin pada Gaara. Maka sekarang, setelah dia mengkonfirmasi cinta ayah dan menjadi sangat lengket, melihat bagaimana Gaara tampak seperti suaminya, ia berkata "Gaara pasti akan tumbuh hebat seperti suamiku," lalu mulai memanjakannya.

Dan itu membuat putrinya yang asli merasa ditinggalkan.

Lalu, adapun ayah yang biasanya memanjakanku kini berubah setelah mengkonfirmasi cintanya pada ibu dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Naruto mirip sekali dengan Kushina, wanita yang paling imut di dunia," sebagai gantinya.

Dengan begini, keluarga Namikaze yang tampak canggung di dalam game entah bagaimana telah berubah menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Setelah aku selesai berlatih pedang dengan Gaara, kami pergi ke ladang bersama-sama. Adik tiriku yang manis tidak hanya imut dan ramah, tapi juga berbakat dalam ilmu pedang, dia dipuji oleh guru berpedang kami hari ini. Sebagai kakak perempuannya, aku sangat bangga padanya.

Tanaman di ladang menjadi semakin besar.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa nee-san membuat ladang?"

Gaara bertanya kepadaku saat dia melihat kecambah timun yang sudah cukup besar.

"Kalau diingat-ngat, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu Gaara alasannya, eh."

Aku menjelaskan kepada Gaara bagaimana memperkuat sihir. Berinteraksi dengan sumber sihir adalah hal terpenting untuk menguatkan sihir, dan membuat ladang adalah caraku berinteraksi dengan bumi. Nah, setelah membuat ladangku sendiri, aku justru lupa untuk memperkuat sihirku dan sekarang itu malah menjadi hobiku.

"Membuat ladang untuk memperkuat sihir ... aku rasa ada yang salah disini."

Gaara membuka mulutnya lebar saat mendengar ceritaku dan masih menggerutu tentang sesuatu dengan pelan. Hmm, entah bagaimana aku merasa seperti pernah melihat adegan serupa di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Gaara memiliki sihir yang cukup kuat, bukan? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Bagaimanapun, alasan Gaara dikenal dan diadopsi ke dalam keluarga Namikaze adalah karena kemampuan sihirnya yang kuat. Tentunya dia memiliki kekuatan yang tak ada bandingannya dengan "Earth Thud" milikku. Ketika aku menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi penuh rasa tertarik, entah mengapa wajahnya malah menjadi pucat.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja."

Mengintip melalui celahnya, dapat kulihat Gaara nampak gemetar.

"Oh ya, jika untukku. Yah, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

Maka aku memamerkan kemampuan sihir ultimateku, Earth Thud. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ini agak kecil, bukan?"

"Ya, ini sedikit kecil. Meski aku sangat ingin membuat tembok tanah yang keras atau memanipulasi golem tanah, kemampuan sihirku tidak terlalu bagus."

Karena aku mengatakannya, aku merasa kesal.

"Golem tanah?" Ulang Gaara.

"Ya, benar! Aku ingin bisa memanipulasi golem tanah!"

Aku ingat bahwa ada adegan dalam permainan dimana Gaara, dengan sihir tanahnya mengendalikan golem tanah dan datang untuk menyelamatkan Heroine. Jika aku bisa mengendalikan golem tanah, itu berarti aku bisa mendapatkan tenaga kerja gratis. Pasti akan bagus untuk bisnis. Jika aku diasingkan, aku bisa membuat golem tanah bekerja untuk keuntunganku.

"Meskipun aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Betul! Jika itu Gaara, aku yakin kau pasti mengetahuinya! "

Lagi pula, Gaara menggunakan sihir ini dalam Game.

"Uh, tapi ..."

"Kumohon Gaara! Hanya sedikit, aku ingin melihatnya!"

Meskipun Gaara tampak sangat ragu untuk beberapa alasan. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya meski hanya sedikit dan bersikeras meminta Gaara untuk menunjukkannya.

"Baiklah ... sedikit saja ..."

Dia menyetujui dengan enggan.

"Yay ~~ terima kasih, Gaara!"

Yay ~~! Sekarang, aku bisa memulai bisnis dengan sihir! Aku akan bisa menghindari kehancuran ~~! Atau membuat Naruto menjadi pengusaha bisnis! Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai tak sadar sedikit menari.

Gaara rupanya bermain dengan boneka tanah liat di rumah sebelumnya. Dan, karena sihir yang menjadi katalis, nampaknya sihir Gaara masuk ke dalam boneka tanah liat dan memberinya kemampuan untuk bergerak.

Gaara membuat miniatur golem setinggi sepuluh sentimeter. Dan kemudian, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada golem dan perlahan memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara membuka matanya dan golem itu mulai berjalan agak patah-patah.

"W-Wow! Gaara, ini bergerak! Golemnya sedang bergerak!"

"Jika aku memasukkan tenaga sihir ke golemnya seperti ini, ia bisa bergerak ke tempat yang aku inginkan."

Gaara menjelaskan kepadaku saat aku memekik dengan gembira.

"Apakah semuanya berukuran seperti ini?"

Dalam permainan, Golem ini seharusnya cukup besar untuk bisa mengakat sang Heroine di telapak tangannya.

"Jika aku memasukkan lebih banyak sihir ke dalamnya, seharusnya bisa tumbuh lebih besar ... mau lihat?"

Sementara mataku berkilau penuh harap, ekspresi Gaara nampak bermasalah. Aku mengangguk cepat. Maksudku, Golem ini seharusnya tidak hanya berukuran 10 centimeter. Agar bisa meningkatkan bisnis, tentunya golem yang jauh lebih besar akan lebih berguna.

Gaara menatapku dengan mata yang kesulitan. Namun, saat dia melihat betapa besarnya ekspetasiku. Sekali lagi, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada golem.

Kemudian, golem berukuran sepuluh sentimeter itu tiba-tiba tumbuh sekitar tiga meter. Secara naluriah aku senang.

"Ini benar-benar menakjubkan Gaara! Kamu jenius! Hei, apakah ini bergerak sama seperti yang kecil?"

Aku bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, itu bergerak dengan cara yang sama," katanya.

"Tolong tunjukkan bagaimana caranya bergerak!"

"Kalau begitu, hanya sedikit ..."

Golem tiga meter itu mulai bergerak dengan bunyi gedebuk. Sekali lagi aku sangat terkesan dengan kenyataan bahwa dunia yang aku tinggali ini penuh dengan sihir.

Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah melihat sihir selain Earth Thud milikku sendiri. Tapi, Earth Thud begitu lemah sampai aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyebutnya sebagai sihir.

Jadi ini sihir ...

Sihir tidak ada di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tapi, aku selalu mengimpikannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali berpikir, seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan sihir. Dan sekarang, sihir yang asli sedang berada di depan mataku.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku sangat ingin menyentuh golem tanah itu. Berpikir begitu, aku secara impulsif bergegas mendekati golem. Di belakangku, Gaara sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu saat dia mengendalikan golem, tapi aku terlalu bersemangat untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Aku mendekati golem, dan mengulurkan tanganku ...

Pada saat ini, lengan golem tiga meter itu juga melakukan gerakan besar.

Aku pikir, lengan golem mungkin memukul tepat mengenai dadaku dan dampaknya jauh lebih kuat daripada yang aku kira.

Tubuhku terbang tinggi di udara, dan aku memukul tanah yang keras dulu ... Ahh, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini ... Aku sangat tidak beruntung ... Saat kesadaranku memudar, kudengar Gaara memanggil namaku berulang kali ... Ahh, aku membuat saudara tiriku yang manis mencemaskanku lagi ... Maaf, Gaara ...

Kemudian kesadaran benar-benar menghilang.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ketika terbangun, aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku. Di hadapanku ada seorang pria setengah baya dengan air mata dan hidung meler, bukan wajah yang bagus-dia ayahku.

"Naruto ~~ ! Kau akhirnya bangun!"

Ayah berkata demikian saat dia memelukku. Setelah menerima pelukan beruangnya, kepala dan tubuhku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Juga, air mata dan hidung berair ayahku datang mendekat ketika itu pula. Tolong, jangan sampai di wajahku ... Ayah mencoba menahan air mata dengan menutupi mukanya dan menyeka hidungnya yang meler.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau baru saja terbangun, tapi bagaimana kondisimu?" Kali ini ibu yang angkat bicara.

"Kondisi?"

"Apakah kamu lupa? Kau diterbangkan oleh golem tanah Gaara, kepalamu terbentur dan kau pingsan!"

"Oh itu benar!"

Sejak terbangun dan melihat ayahku dengan hidung meler, itu adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan sampai aku lupa memikirkan alasan mengapa dia ada di sini. Meski ibu lebih memanjakan Gaara daripada aku akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja dia juga mengkhawatirkanku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu? Dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah selain benjolan di kepalamu, dan beberapa memar di punggung. "

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kepalaku sakit sedikit ... Oh wow, benar, ada benjolan!"

Ketika aku menyentuh kepalaku, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu memberi tahu aku bahwa memang ada benjolan di kepalaku. Punggungku juga sedikit sakit.

"Nah, dokter mengatakan bahwa kau akan sembuh secara alami dalam beberapa minggu. Sampai saat itu kau harus beristirahat dengan tenang dan selama itu pula kau juga dilarang memasuki kebun."

"Eh, tapi aku harus mengurus ladang ~~!"

Hampir dengan refleks, aku memprotes sambil melotot pada ibuku.

"Jika kau masih bertindak egois. Maka kedepannya, kau akan dilarang masuk kebun secara permanen."

"Hal seperti itu ..."

"Sampai kamu sembuh, kamu tidak diperbolehkan di kebun. Mengerti!?"

"... Iya."

Aku segera menyusut kembali seperti katak yang sedang ditatap oleh seekor ular.

"Hei, Shizune." Aku berbicara dengan suara rendah kepada pembantu Shizune yang sedang menunggu di sampingku.

"Ya, Ojou-sama?"

"Kalau ingatanku benar, ibu seharusnya orang yang lembut ..."

"Ya, tidak peduli pada siapa Ojou-sama bertanya, Madam selalu melepaskan perasaan lembut."

"Memang seperti itu. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tiba-tiba melepaskan kesan yang begitu kuat ... Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri dari kedekatannya dengan ayah? "

"Ojou-sama, jika anaknya mendapat masalah, ibu yang lembut pasti akan segera lenyap. Madam juga harus berubah untuk kepentingan anaknya."

"Begitu ya."

Dan saat aku diam-diam berbicara dengan Shizune, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Betul! Bagaimana dengan Gaara? "

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan suaraku. Ayah, orang yang sejak tadi berulang kali mengatakan "Aku senang Naruto baik-baik saja," sambil menyeka pileknya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Gaara kembali ke kamar setelah dokter memberitahunya bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitu, karena dia terus memanggilku saat aku terluka, dia pasti sangat khawatir."

"Naruto, tentang Gaara ..."

Ayah tidak menunjukkan wajah konyolnya seperti tadi, dia berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Nah, tentang Gaara. Meski dia memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat, dia belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar. Dengan demikian, sekarang dia akan belajar bagaimana menggunakannya sihirnya dengan benar dan telah berjanji untuk tidak sembarangan menggunakan sihir sampai dia bisa mengendalikannya. Aku juga menjelaskan hal itu kepadamu saat kalian berdua pertama kali bertemu, bukan? "

"Baiklah, eh?"

Aku tidak ingat pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu ... Itu benar!? Ketika ayah pertama kali mengenalkan Gaara kepadaku, aku terlalu terganggu oleh pemikiranku sampai tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ayah, aku minta maaf. Pada saat itu aku tidak mendengarkan ayah dengan benar."

"Yah, aku pikir itulah yang terjadi."

Ayah tersenyum masam, sementara ibu yang mendengarkan di belakangnya memiliki ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian ... tempat dimana Gaara tinggal sebelumnya, dia kehilangan kendali atas sihirnya dan melukai saudara tirinya. Gaara mengerti dengan sangat baik bahwa dirinya masih kurang dalam pengendalian sihir. Jadi aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Gaara menggunakan sihir. "

Aku ingat bagaimana Gaara melihatku ketika ia menggunakan sihir. Saat itu aku sangat bersemangat sampai tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresinya dan ketika aku mengingatnya lagi, wajahnya agak pucat. Dia sangat ragu menggunakan sihir.

"Well, Gaara berkata, 'Aku melanggar janji untuk tidak menggunakan sihir, dan bahkan melukai nee-san. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Tolong, dengan segala cara, hukum aku.'"

"Hal seperti itu!? Gaara tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun! Akulah yang tidak beralasan menuntutnya untuk menggunakan sihir! Lagipula ..."

Apa yang Gaara katakan kepadaku saat aku bergegas menuju golem tiga meter itu ... aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan karena terlalu bersemangat.

Tentu, aku pikir dia berkata, "Itu berbahaya! Nee-san, jangan mendekat! "

"Lagi pula, meski Gaara memperingatkanku untuk menjauh dari golem karena itu berbahaya... aku, terlalu bersemangat dan tidak mendengarnya dengan benar. Gaara sama sekali tidak salah. Ini semua salahku karena aku terlalu terbawa. Aku sangat menyesal."

Seperti yang ku katakan, aku menyesal lalu menundukkan kepalaku pada ibu, ayah, dan Shizune.

"Dengan demikian, jika ada hukuman, izinkan aku mengambilnya!"

Kataku begitu aku menatap lurus pada ayah.

"Terima kasih telah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, Naruto. Untukmu dan Gaara, Ayah sama sekali tidak berniat menghukum kalian. Tapi kau tetap harus beristirahat dengan benar sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh karena akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi sedikit terlalu tomboy. Ayah tak ingin kau melakukan kegiatanmu ketika kau belum benar-benar sembuh. Mengerti?

Ayahku menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut saat dia berkata begitu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ibu menggerutu di belakang ayah, "Apakah tomboy itu benar-benar imut?"

"Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Gaara."

"Kau benar, Naruto. Tapi karena sudah terlambat untuk hari ini, tolong lakukan besok."

Jika aku melihat ke luar jendela di samping ayah, langit memang benar-benar gelap dan matahari telah terbenam. Karena Gaara dan aku sedang berada di kebun pada sore hari, sepertinya aku sudah tidur hampir setengah hari.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan minta maaf."

"Tolong lakukan itu. Baiklah, mulai sekarang, mohon istirahat dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Setelah membelai kepalaku lagi, ayah menarik ibuku keluar dari kamarku.

Aku meminta Shizune membantuku bersiap untuk beristirahat lagi. Saat aku memejamkan mata, aku melihat wajah Gaara yang kaku di hadapanku.

Bahkan tanpa mendengar cerita ayah, aku tahu dari setting game bahwa Gaara telah melukai saudara tirinya karena sebuah kecelakaan sebelum datang ke rumah ini. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, suara putus asa Gaara yang memanggil aku berulang kali seperti jeritan rasa sakit ...

Kelucuannya telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan. Besok, ayo minta maaf padanya pagi-pagi sekali. Aku bersumpah begitu sebelum pergi tidur. Tapi, aku tidak dapat memenuhi janji ini karena ...

... Gaara tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**


End file.
